That Was NOT My Love Story!
by nolawlie
Summary: Apapun harapan itu, seiseng apapun orang yang berharap, semua itu tidak bisa lepas dari sang ‘Hope Park’. Walaupun hanya sebuah bisikan, gumaman, bahkan teriakan, tidak luput dari ‘telinga'-nya. MPREG, yaoi. lemon akan menyusul. R&R please... XDD
1. Chapter 1

Satu multichap lagi yang ga yakin bakal dikelarin seperti yang lainnya(baca: cancer dan MLGTB), entah kenapa kuru kepikiran buat nih fic, so enjoy it!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Pairing** MelloMatt

**Rated** T (naik seiring bertambahnya chapter)

**Genre** Romance/Family/Drama

**Yaoi**, **Mpreg**, **AU**, di fanfic ini mungkin banyak fluffy scene. Jadi bagi anda yang suka adegan so sweet dianjurkan membaca! XDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Was NOT My Love Story!**

_Chapter 1_

By: kurukaemo (kurokame lagi liburan ke hawaii…*ditendang*)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

"Apa?! Kenapa menyalahkan aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada PSP-mu!"

"Sudahlah… Lebih baik kau mengaku saja, Mello! Kau 'kan yang sudah menotak-ngatik PSP-ku?!"

"B-bagaimana bisa?! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai game bodohmu itu, Matt!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku akan melaporkannya pada L! Dia akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu! Week!"

"Woi!! Matt! Ah, dasar bodoh!!"

Pemuda berambut merah itupun berlalu meninggalkan pemuda blonde yang masih mengumpat kesal dengan nafas terengah-terengah. Betapa lelahnya meladeni seorang anak 'game freak' yang tidak rela peralatan game-nya disentuh seujung jari pun! Dan lagi tuduhan itu mengarah pada dirinya. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah dan tidak sudi memainkan game laknat itu.

Dan alasan yang membuat semua ini semakin tidak masuk akal adalah…

**Hanya** karena _save_-an game Resident Evil di PSP-nya **lenyap tak bersisa**!

'Apa sih menariknya game itu?!', batin Mello kesal.

Dan tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali pada perkataan Matt waktu itu…

"_Hei! Resident Evil itu game yang sangat seru! Di sini kita bisa menghabisi para zombie-zombie yang lapar! Dan kau jangan sembarangan, Resident Evil yang kumaksud itu Resident Evil 4! Yang paling seru di antara semua Resident Evil yang pernah kumainkan! Dan character Leon S. Kennedy di sini sangat membuatku terpukau. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya ju--"_

"Arghh!" Mello mengacak-acak rambut blonde lurusnya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal, merutuki nasibnya yang harus sekamar dengan pemuda ber-_goggle_ tersebut.

Sejak dulu—tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih berumur 12 tahun--mereka tidak pernah akrab, mangobrol pun tidak pernah. Kecuali saat mereka sedang bertengkar yang lagi-lagi hanya dikarenakan masalah sepele. Hampir seluruh penghuni Whammy's House mengetahui dua 'bintang' yang bersinar setelah Near itu selalu saja bertingkah seperti anjing dan kucing. Mereka selalu saja membesar-besarkan masalah. Memang, Mello dan Matt sama-sama memiliki ego yang kuat. Tetapi diantara sekian banyak ego yang pernah muncul, Matt lah yang selalu mengalah.

Karena Matt tahu, Mello memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Keluarganya merupakan keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang sudah terkenal hampir ke seluruh penjuru Eropa, dan kini seluruh anggota keluarganya musnah dikarenakan mencoba melawan saat penggrebekan di 'markas' sekaligus 'rumah' bagi keluarga Keehl. Polisi yang tidak ada jalan lain langsung menembak mati Kepala Keluarga Keehl tersebut, yang tak lain adalah ayah Mello sendiri. Dan sisa-sisa lainnya, entah itu paman, ibu, dan kakek Mello, mereka semua sudah dihukum mati 1 tahun lalu karena sudah terlalu banyak menimbulkan kasus pembunuhan para petinggi negara.

Mello yang saat itu masih di bawah umur ditemukan oleh Watari dalam keadaan pingsan di gang sempit di pinggir kota London. Tubuhnya kurus, wajahnya pucat, dan rambutnya yang lembut pun terlihat acak-acakan. Tanpa pikir panjang Watari membawa Mello ke Whammy's House dan merawat Mello sampai sebesar ini. Pihak kepolisian pun tidak masalah mengenai hal ini. Karena Mello saat itu masih di bawah umur dan tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Dan disinilah Mello sekarang… tempat dimana anak-anak jenius dari seluruh dunia dibina dan dididik dengan fasilitas terbaik. Tanpa harus mempelajari apa itu yang namanya 'tatakrama', karena menurut L--'tatakrama' hanya merupakan basa-basi tidak penting.

Whammy's House hanya berisi anak-anak yang yatim piatu yang setiap anaknya mempunyai keahlian tersendiri yang sangat luar biasa. Mereka mempunyai keistimewaan sendiri-sendiri, terutama pada bidang akademis.

Kembali pada Mello yang masih mengumpat kesal dan mulai merapikan rambut blonde-nya kembali. Jadi dia tadi mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk apa? Sedikit improvisasi? Benar-benar kesal? Atau—ahh, sudahlah.

Mello sedikit menarik nafas kemudian berteriak kencang,

"MATT!! KUPASTIKAN KALAU UMURMU TIDAK AKAN LAMA LAGI!!"

Matt yang tadi masih terlihat berlari menyusuri koridor di depannya menghilang di tikungan menuju ruangan pribadi L. Begitu juga dengan Mello, ia pun berbalik dan berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya frustasi. Tetapi siapa sangka, ternyata kaki yang tampak emosi itu melangkah ke arah sebuah pintu besar tua yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan susah payah ditariknya pintu besar itu…

Dan siapa sangka lagi, kaki itu telah melangkah mendekati taman belakang Whammy's House yang beralaskan permadani hijau nan luas. Dari kejauhan awan putih tampak membatasi rumput itu dengan langit biru. Membuat langit seperti hanya beberapa senti saja di atas kepala. Kebun mawar merah pun semakin menambah kesan cantik pada 'Hope Park', begitulah Mr. Whammy memberi nama pada tempat ini. Kata 'Hope' menurut L adalah kata yang paling indah, harapan itu tidak terbatas. Segala hal yang kita inginkan adalah sebuah harapan, dan itu semua konon bisa terkabul di 'Hope Park' ini. Apapun harapan itu, seiseng apapun orang yang berharap, semua itu tidak bisa lepas dari sang 'Hope Park'. Walaupun hanya sebuah bisikan, gumaman, bahkan teriakan, tidak luput dari 'telinga' taman ini.

Mello pun duduk di bawah pohon cherry yang besar di bagian timur taman ini. Kakinya ia julurkan ke depan, ia sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya kemudian bersandar di batang pohon yang ada di belakanganya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kepada pertengkarannya dengan Matt barusan, pertengkaran yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Tapi mau bagimana lagi, Matt yang 1000% berubah tempramental apabila sudah menyangkut masalah game saja bisa mengalahkan dirinya yang bahkan ia akui sangat egois. Siapa suruh meninggalkan PSP kesayangannya di meja belajar, padahal biasanya ia selalu membawa benda elektronik yang berisik itu kemana-mana.

"Menyebalkan…,", gumamnya tidak jelas sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Karena bosan, ia pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaket hijaunya, dibukanya bungkusan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut, kemudian digigitnya coklat kesayangannya itu dengan malas-malasan. Entah kenapa Mello yang biasanya sangat 'freak' dengan coklat itu tidak seperti biasa. Menggigit coklat pun sangat tidak bernafsu.

Perlahan-lahan kantuk mulai menguasainya, hembusan angin sore yang menyapu wajah putihnya membuat Mello memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata sejenak. Kesan damai yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia tolak. Apalagi di sini tidak terlihat satu pun anak Whammy yang sedang bermain, semakin menyamarkan kekesalan hatinya karena tidak ada nada yang mengganggunya. Yah, setidaknya tidak berisik lah.

'_Kapan lagi bisa seperti ini…,'_, pikirnya. Coklat yang belum sesetengahnya termakan pun jatuh ke rumput. Meninggalkan jasad seorang Mello dalam keadaan yang mampu membuat semua orang yang melihat menjadi terbengong-bengong.

'_Seorang Mello yang biasanya garang dan sangar, tertidur dengan posisi imut di bawah pohon cherry?! Berita besar!'_

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang bila melihat pemandangan ini.

***

_Tok-tok-tok…_

"Masuk…," jawab suara baritone dari balik pintu berukir itu. Yang dipersilahkan pun segera masuk dan menutup pintu kayu itu dengan sedikit kesan 'membanting'. Membuat pemuda yang duduk di sofa dengan posisi jongkok itu sedikit terlonjak dan menatap wajah di depannya, terbias perasaan kesal di wajah pucatnya. Jari-jemari lentiknya yang tadi dengan hati-hati menyusun balok-balok gula, pada akhirnya runtuh ketika Matt membanting pintu itu tanpa perasaan.

"Matt-kun, bisakah kau sopan sedikit?" L memandang wajah pemuda 15 tahun di depannya dengan mata pandanya. Membuat Matt serasa menjadi kriminal kelas kakap yang diinterogasi habis-habisan. Tetapi apa daya, sikap Matt yang memang kekanak-kanakan melindunginya dari hawa-hawa negatif yang terpancar di sekitar L. Walau bagaimanapun L tidak rela balok-balok gula yang sudah ia susun dengan susah payah itu runtuh begitu saja.

Matt hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk di sofa yang letaknya berhadapan dengan L. sementara L menatap wajah Matt tanpa jeda, matanya yang 'indah' semakin membuat Matt keringat dingin. Ia berpikir, 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'.

"Ada masalah apa, Matt-kun?" L membuka pembicaraan sambil terus menatap pemuda di depannya. Tetapi bisa dipastikan bahwa sebelah tangannya kini sedang memasukkan 9 balok gula ke dalam cangkir kopi, kemudian mengaduknya dengan sendok perak kecil.

"Mello!"

"Kenapa dengan Mello?"

"Ia merusak PSP-ku!"

"Rusak bagaimana?"

"Semua _save_-an-ku hilang, lenyap tak bersisa! Pokoknya aku mau dia bertanggung jawab!"

"Bertanggung jawab bagaimana? Memangnya dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu?"

"I-Itu… Ti-tidak! Pokoknya aku mau kau menghukum dia, L!" jawab Matt dengan muka yang memerah. L tersenyum dan meminum kopinya sedikit.

"Hmm… 99,9% bukan Mello pelakunya. Oh, mungkin 100%,", L menyesap kopinya sekali lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena memang bukan dia," jawab L sambil mengunyah _chocolate muffin_ yang barusan diambilnya.

"A--"

"Karena aku yang melakukannya." L langsung memotong pembicaraan Matt, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, mengunyah _jelly donnut_ utuh-utuh.

Mata Matt membulat, ia tidak menyangka pemuda 22 tahun di depannya ini, seorang detektif nomor 1 di dunia, orang yang sedari dulu dikaguminya, ternyata merupakan tersangaka utama kasus PSP Maut ini. Oh, sedikit hiperbola. Tapi memang itulah yang ada di pikiran Matt saat ini.

"A-apa? T-tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku bilang, aku yang melakukannya." Jawab L tenang.

Mata Matt makin melebar, ia masih sedikit tak percaya bahwa L lah yang sudah menghancurkan impiannya sebagai Game Master Resident Evil. Berlebihan lagi.

"Kau marah padaku, Matt?"

Matt masih diam, kepalanya menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah L, karena L adalah orang yang sangat ia hormati, dan ia sudah memaki-maki orang yang 'merusak' PSP-nya yang tak lain adalah L. Jujur saja, dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menghajar seseorang itu. Tapi tidak bisa, sama sekali tidak bisa.

"Ugh!" Matt langsung berdiri dan menuju ke pintu. Ia pun membuka pintu itu cepat dan langsung keluar disusul suara bantingan pintu, untuk yang KEDUA KALINYA.

"Baik-baiklah, kalian berdua… hmphff--" L tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, digantikan dengan suara aneh seperti orang yang menahan ketawa. Yah, dia memang menahan ketawa.

"Hahahahahahaha…." Akhirnya tawa itu pun lepas juga. L terus saja tertawa sambil menyusun kembali gula-gula baloknya.

"Kau itu—jahil sekali, L…" suara berat pemuda berambut coklat membuat L menghentikan tawanya sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang. L hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyusun balok-balok gulanya.

"Hahaha—habis aku geli memikirkan bagaimana tindak-tanduk mereka selanjutnya,"

Jawab L santai sambil menjilat sendok _ice cream_ di tangannya.

"Tapi, apa kau benar-benar serius menghapus memory di PSP-nya Matt? Dia bisa benar-benar ngamuk, L…"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah meng_copy_-nya di sini," jawab L sambil menunjukkan _memory card_ berukuran mini dengan tangan kirinya pada Light yang berdiri di belakang sofa. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk menyuap mulutnya dengan _ice cream_ _vanilla_.

"Hmm… begitu. Aku tidak akan bertanya alasanmu melakukan ini semua, karena aku yakin pasti tidak masuk akal." L pun duduk di sofa, tepat disamping L yang kini sedang mengunyah _coffee muffin_ tanpa sedikitpun wajah berdosa.

"Hei…"

"Hm?" jawab L masih sambil mengunyah muffin-nya, pandangannya sama sekali tak lepas dari permen dan makanan-makanan manis di depannya. Hal ini sedikit membuat Light kesal.

"Kalau seseorang sedang bicara seharusnya kau menatap orang itu, L-chan."

L kali ini menoleh, nampaknya ia sudah mulai terpancing dengan kata-kata Light barusan. Ditandai dengan perubahan mimik wajah L yang kali ini seperti orang menahan marah.

"Apa?" balas L dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Tidak usah marah begitu, L…," Light mengacak-acak rambut L yang memang pada dasarnya berantakan itu. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah pucat L yang semakin lama semakin menunjukkan ekspresi 'apa maumu?!' itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kapan kau selesai dengan makanan-makananmu itu L?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" kata L polos sambil menyedot _bubblegum juice_ dari gelas di atas meja, kemudian memasukkan potongan _cheese cake_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Light yang sedikit terganggu karena acara ber'mesra'annya terhalang oleh makanan-makanan manis itu tampak kesal. Tak lama kemudian, sebelah tangannya menahan tangan kanan L yang berlumuran dengan krim coklat, sepertinya L tadi bersiap-siap untuk menjilat jari-jarinya.

Light mendekatkan bibirnya pada jari-jari L dan menjilati coklat itu sampai bersih. L yang kaget tampaknya tidak sempat memberi respon, hanya wajahnya yang memerah mewakili keterlambatan responnya itu.

"Kau tahu kan—aku paling tidak suka diacuhkan seperti tadi…" kata L sambil mencium pipi pemuda itu lembut, kemudian beralih ke leher dan tengkuknya. L tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah di hadapannya kekasihnya tersebut. Hanya karena ia di posisi 'uke', belum tentu ia harus bermanja-manja di pelukan Light sekarang.

"Huh, aku sedang tidak mood untuk melakukannya lagi. Cukup semalam saja aku harus menuruti segala keinginanmu." L pun melanjutkan 'acara'nya tanpa mempedulikan Light yang mematung. Kecewa karena kali ini L 'menolaknya' mentah-mentah.

***

"Dasar bodoh! L bodoh!!"

Matt berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Mirip sekali dengan Mello sewaktu dituduh olehnya tadi. Kali ini ia merasa sangat bersalah, ia sudah marah-marah pada Mello dengan alasan yang bahkan tidak Mello lakukan.

Kaki jenjang Matt melangkah dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju kamar asramanya dan Mello, entah sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak di lorong yang memang tidak sebesar lorong-lorong lainnya itu. Sesaat kemudian ia sampai di depan pintu bercat putih bersih. Ia memandang pembatas ruangan itu dengan sedikit ragu, takut-takut Mello akan ngamuk padanya nanti. Karena ia tahu, Mello itu sangat keras kepala plus egois. Jikapun keduanya menyatu, tentu akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Matt mencoba mengesampingkan pikiran itu. Kini tangan pucatnya menyentuh gagang double pintu itu masing-masing dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan dorongan perlahan, ditengoknya ruangan bercat _soft orange_ itu dengan mimik wajah waspada. Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Matt menghembuskan nafas lega, mungkin baginya hal ini adalah keburuntungan.

Ia masuk ke kamar itu dengan langkah gontai. Diseretnya badannya ke kasur miliknya, kasur dengan _bed cover_ bermotif polkadot hitam-putih. Kasur itu agak berderit menerima beban tubuh pemuda yang kini berbaring pasrah di atasnya. Matt melepas _goggle_-nya dan menaruhnya di meja yang menjadi pembatas antara tempat tidurnya dan Mello. Sejenak ia memandang tempat tidur Mello dan perasaan menyesal pun kembali menghantui pikirannya. _Bed cover_ berwarna kuning polos itu mengingatkannya pada rambut blonde Mello.

Matt mengusap wajahnya, kemudian menghela nafas perlahan.

'_Maafkan aku, Mello…'_

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk pun menyerang dirinya, mata _emerald_ itu perlahan tepejam. Membiarkan sang pemilik melepaskan segala emosi yang sedari tadi menggerogotinya…

***

Pintu bercat putih bersih itupun kembali terbuka, dan masuklah seorang pemuda yang menenteng jaket hijau dengan tangan kirinya.

Pemuda itu menatap seonggok manusia yang sedang berbaring di kasur. Manusia yang tadi sempat dibencinya, walaupun hanya beberapa menit.

"Matt…"

…………….

-

-

-

**To Be Continued…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yah… fluffy-nya belom keluar nih… tar deh di chap 2… XD

Thanks banget bagi yang udah mau baca dan review.

Dan untuk fic 'MM and LL goes to Bandung', mungkin kuru akan hiatus dulu, mencari ide lewat tipi.

Kali ini rating-nya kuru kasih T dulu, tapi kuru yakin akan ada campur tangan si kurokame nanti… XDD

Jadi bersiap-siaplah kalau ada lemon yang tidak bisa diperkirakan munculnya... hohoho *evil grin*

-

-

-

REVIEW? XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, sebenernya sempet males ngelanjutin karena susah banget bikin adegan lime LightL di sini. Gak tau kenapa. Tapi setelah bertapa selama seminggu baca ulang manga DeathNote dari 1-12 akhirnya dapet ide juga.*well, sejak kapan di manganya ada yaoi? (=_=")*

**Disclaimer** Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Pairing** MelloMatt, LightL

**Rated** M buat jaga-jaga, karena lemon kadang muncul, kadang enggak. Tapi kali ini ada lime LightL XP

**Genre** Romance/Family/Drama

**Yaoi**, **Mpreg**, **AU**, di fanfic ini mungkin banyak fluffy scene. Jadi bagi anda yang suka adegan so sweet dianjurkan membaca! XP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Was NOT My Love Story!**

_Chapter 2_

By: kurokame dataaaangg!! *ditendang*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sosok pemuda bergoggle itu. Ia berharap semoga saja pemuda itu benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Ia tidak mau tindakan yang akan dilakukan setelah ini diketahui oleh Matt.

**Cup.**

Mello dengan penuh perasaan mengecup pipi putih Matt yang sama sekali tidak terusik itu. Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan goggle Matt dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ia menaikkan selimut polkadot milik Matt hingga sebatas dada. Kemudian melempar jaketnya ke ranjang miliknya. Ia duduk di sana beberapa menit sambil memandangi wajah tidur Matt yang super imut. Tubuh jangkung dan ramping Matt membuat Mello menelan ludah. Apalagi baju bermotif zebra milik Matt yang tersingkap sampai ke perut.

_Ugh, menggoda iman…_ pikir Mello. _Tetapi aku harus tahan. Aku tidak boleh terburu-buru. Aku akan mengatakan pada Matt setelah masalah PSP nista itu selesai._

Mello kembali beranjak mendekati Matt dan memperbaiki aurat baju Matt, "Nghh…" ia tersentak saat telapak tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit perut Matt yang mulus. Untung saja Matt hanya mengerang dan tidak sampai terbangun.

Mello menarik tangannya dan menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, ini tidak benar." ucapnya gugup.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja, sebentar lagi makan malam," Ia melirik jam digital di samping tempat tidur Matt. Kemudian berdiri, melepas kausnya, celana jeansnya, dan hanya menyisakan boxer berwarna coklat tua yang menutupi pinggang sampai pertengahan paha. Biasanya ia tidak berani bertelanjang dada seperti ini di depan Matt, tetapi berhubung yang bersangkutan sedang tidur, ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan keberadaan pemuda itu.

Setelah menyambar handuk kuningnya di gantungan sebelah pintu kamar mandi, kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu tanpa suara gaduh. Ia menanggalkan pakaian terakhirnya dan mulai mengisi _bathup_ dengan air hangat sampai tigaperempatnya. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan cekatan memilih sabun cair aromatertaphy dan menuangkan ke _bathup_ tanpa takaran. Sambil mengaduk-aduk isi bathup supaya berbusa banyak, ia mengambil coklat di salah satu lemari yang berjejer di kamar mandi itu dan membuka bungkus emasnya. Merasa busanya sudah cukup banyak, ia memasukkan kaki kirinya perlahan, disusul dengan sang kaki kanan. Ia menggigit coklatnya kemudian menahan tubuh dengan kedua tangannya sampai seluruh tubuhnya terendam.

Ia diam dan terus saja menggigit coklat yang ada di tangannya tanpa henti. Suara kunyahan terus saja menggema di kamar mandi yang lumayan besar itu. Berhenti sebentar, hening.

**BRAAKK!!**

Mello dengan tanpa perasaan melempar coklat itu ke arah rak kosmetik, membuat sang coklat terpaksa harus berenang bebas di kloset. Terang saja, rak itu menggantung di dinding di bagian atas kloset duduk itu. Terkadang kalau emosinya sedang tinggi seperti ini, ia sanggup menghancurkan kursi perpustakaan dengan sebelah tangan. Mello melotot. Tidak menyangka lemparannya berujung maut.

"Waw, _goal_ yang indah…" ujar Mello berbinar-binar. Ia bangkit dan berjalan semangat menuju kloset duduk. Ia melongok ke dalam kloset tersebut, "Hah? Coklatnya hilang. Kenapa bisa?"

Mello garuk-garuk kepala, bingung.

"Ah, paling juga sudah tersedot." Mello hendak kembali ke _bathup_ saat mendengar suara 'klik' pelan yang berasal dari pintu. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Matt mematung di depan pintu dengan mulut terbuka. Saking terkejutnya, mungkin.

"Whuaaaa!! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu ada orang di dalam! Maaf!!"

**Brak!**

Mello bengong menatap pintu di depannya, tepatnya pintu yang barusan dibanting oleh Matt. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Whaaa!! Maatttt!! Awas kau!" Mello berteriak-teriak kesetanan sambil menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang polos. Padahal Matt sudah menutup pintu itu sejak tadi, nah Mello baru menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya sekarang. Alhasil, tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku pikir ada apa-apa di kamar mandi karena mendengar suara berisik, jadi aku ingin melihatnya! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada Mello di dalam!!" Matt berteriak-teriak panik dari balik pintu.

"Aargh!! Maattt!!" teriakan miris Mello masih terus menggema di kamar mandi. Harga dirinya jatuh sudah. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini dicintainya lah yang pertama kali melihat tubuh polosnya. Tetapi entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatinya muncul perasaan senang. Ia bersyukur yang melihat tubuhnya adalah Matt, bukan orang lain.

"Sialan! Akan ku balas kau!!" Oke. Terkadang cinta itu lain di mulut, lain di hati.

_Oh tidak… Ia sudah melihat semuanya… tubuh seksi dan indahku… matilah aku…_, batin Mello desperet.

***

"L…" panggil Light.

"Hm?" tanggap L pendek. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _coffee muffin_. Tangan kanannya menyusun balok gula. Dan tangan kirinya memegang sendok yang berlumuran _ice cream vanilla_.

"L…"

"Hm?"

"L, kalau kau tidak berhenti mengunyah sedetik saja, kau benar-benar akan ku makan." ancam Light yang sudah mulai habis kesabaran. Matanya menatap dingin makanan-makanan manis yang bertebaran di meja.

"…" L menoleh dan menghentikan kunyahannya. Kedua pipinya menggembung karena terisi penuh oleh coffee muffin. Ia menatap mata Light selama beberapa detik, kemudian melanjutkan kunyahannya dan menyusun balok-balok lagi.

"L, aku sudah memperingatkanmu." kata Light gemas. Terdengar sekali dari suaranya yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan sudah berhenti mengunyah tadi. Lima detik malah." ujar L polos.

"L-chan…"

"Light-kun…"

"L-chan…"

"Light-kun…"

Light sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Didorongnya pemuda pucat itu hingga tubuhnya menindih tubuh L. Light menatap mata L dalam, "Sekarang kau masih mau makan?"

L balas menatap mata Light dan berusaha menelan sisa makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya. Hal ini membuat Light semakin bergairah karena jakun L yang bergerak turun. L sedikit memejamkan mata karena tenggorokannya yang sedikit terasa sakit, menelan makanan bulat-bulat jarang dilakukannya kecuali kalau ia benar-benar lapar.

"Light-kun…" L menjilat remah muffin yang ada di sudut kiri bibirnya, "kalau kau sampai melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke Jepang dengan anggota badan yang utuh." ancamnya dengan suara datar.

Light menyeringai senang, "Coba saja," ia menjilat sisa _ice cream_ yang bertengger di sudut kanan bibir kekasihnya, "aku yakin kau juga menginginkannya. Mengingat semalam kau sama sekali tidak menikmati karena lelah bekerja."

"Maka dari itu aku minta Light-kun untuk tidak melakukannya dulu." L terus membela diri, "aku masih lelah, kau tahu itu."

"Oh yeah? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, tuh. Yang aku tahu kau masih sempat-sempatnya mengerjai dua bocah itu sementara kau sendiri mengaku sedang lelah." desak Light dengan senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mengerjai dua anak itu sama sekali tidak membutuhkan otot, kau hanya membutuhkan otak." masih tidak mau kalah, L mencoba menendang perut kekasihnya dengan kemampuan _capoera_-nya. Tetapi rupanya Light cepat tanggap, ia sudah biasa menghadapi jurus maut L. Dengan sigap ia memisahkan dua kaki L dan menaruh lutut kanannya di selangkangan L.

"Curang." komentarnya pendek.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, L-chan…" Light mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher L saat kepalan tangan L terasa mendekati pipi kirinya. Ia segera menangkap tangan L dengan sebelah tangannya dan menahan dua tangan L di atas kepala, "_Checkmate…_"

"Ugh." L mendesah kesal.

"Kau harus mengakui kekalahanmu secara bertanggung jawab. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu sekali ini saja." kata Light setengah berbisik. Lidahnya menelusuri tulang selangka kekasihnya itu. L tidak bisa menjawab karena ia sudah mati gaya. Apapun yang akan ia lakukan hanya semakin merendahkan harga diri. Tetapi apalah artinya harga diri kalau yang melakukannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Nghh…" L mendesah tertahan saat Light menghisap pelan jakunnya, "Light-kun… stop…"

"No way," Light menjilat perpotongan pundak L kemudian menggigitnya kecil. L memekik kecil merasakan titik tersensitif di lehernya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ah!" L mengatur nafasnya, "Kau tahu… aku tidak suka kalau bagian itu dipermainkan, Light-kun…"

"Jadi kau mau aku memainkan bagian lain? Okay…" Light memasukkan telapak tangan kirinya ke dalam kaus putih L dan membelai kulit perut L lembut. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah L yang selalu membuatnya teringat akan beruang imut asal Cina, panda. Ia tersenyum melihat L memejamkan matanya erat-erat, salah satu tanda kalau L mulai menikmati belaian tangannya. Ia tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan L yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. L selalu memejamkan mata untuk menahan erangan dan desahan.

"Light-kun… mmhh… berhenti…" L mulai panik saat kekasihnya mulai meraba-raba dadanya dan mempermainkan titik kecil itu. Cubitan yang tidak begitu menyakitkan di titik itu membuatnya terlonjak, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuh Light mengunci tubuhnya. Itu belum termasuk bibir Light yang kini menelusuri bebas leher putih pucatnya.

"Berhenti?" Light sempat menanggapi L di sela-sela kegiatan jilat-menjilatnya, "aku tidak yakin kau mengiginkannya." Light membawa bibirnya ke bibir L yang sedikit terbuka karna terus-terusan mengeluarkan desahan. Lidahnya menerobos tanpa izin menelusuri mulut manis kekasihnya. Mata coklatnya menatap lurus ke bola mata hitam L yang setengah terpejam. Ia menikmati ketidakberdayaan L dalam membalas ciumannya. Suara kecipak yang berasal dari dua lidah dan bibir yang beradu menaikkan suhu ruangan itu dalam sekejap.

"Unn…" L mengerang saat Light menyingkap kausnya hingga ke dada. Ia bergidik merasakan hawa dingin yang menyerang kulit perutnya tiba-tiba. Sebelah tangan Light yang tadinya menahan tangan L di atas kepala mulai menekan punggung L erat hingga tubuh mereka makin merapat. L merona merah merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di selangkangannya.

"Sepertinya yang di bawah berkata lain, L-chan…" goda Light sambil menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya ke selangkangan L. L memejamkan matanya menahan gejolak kenikmatan yang sedari tadi menggerogotinya. Kalau mau jujur, ia menikmati semua yang diberikan Light padanya. Harga diri yang tinggi membuat L bisa menjadi orang paling munafik dalam sekejap. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Light yang sudah mengenal dirinya luar dan dalam.

"Mmh…" L berjengit saat tangan Light mulai meremas bokongnya lembut.

"Mau dilanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih panas?"

"…" L tidak menjawab. Ia sudah pasrah total. Light sukses membuat dirinya ikut merasakan gejolak nafsu yang ada. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan pucatnya terulur dan menarik kepala Light agar mendekat dengan wajahnya. Sesi ciuman panas pun dimulai kembali.

***

"Maaf, Mels! Aku tidak sengaja! Harus ku bilang berapa kali sih?" kali ini Matt sedang sibuk-sibuknya meyakinkan Mello. Paru-paru dan jantungnya seakan sedang lomba marathon. Ia bersandar di pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah merah menyala. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis ke dagunya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau akan membayarnya suatu saat nanti, Matt!!" terdengar teriakan Mello dari dalam.

Matt makin keringat dingin. Ia tahu dengan jelas seperti apa Mello kalau sedang marah. Apalagi ia sudah melakukan dua kesalahan sekaligus pada Mello. Pertama, menuduh Mello kalau dia yang merusak PSP miliknya. Kedua, melihat tubuh polos Mello tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia sudah dapat mencium bau-bau rumah sakit sekarang.

"Huwaaa!!" Matt segera berlari keluar kamar dan membanting pintu keras. Sekarang baginya, hanya ada satu tempat aman di Wammy's House. Ruang pribadi L. Ia tidak mau memikirkan pembicaraan apa yang dilakukannya dengan L tadi. Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan jiwanya.

***

"L-Light-kun…" L kembali mendesah saat Light menggigit leher bagian kirinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan bibir basah kekasihnya yang bermain-main di sana.

"Apa?"

"Jangan sekarang, please. Aku merasa ada seseorang mendekat," ujar L sembari mengatur nafasnya. Aktifitas Light terhenti karena perkataan L barusan, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda.

"Jangan mencoba mengelak, L-chan… Mungkin perasaanmu saja," ujar Light santai.

L terdiam sebentar, "Ya, mudah-mudahan begitu." L kembali pasrah saat lidah Light turun ke arah dadanya dan menetap di sana. Menelusuri dada putih pucatnya dan mengklaim titik di sana sebagai miliknya. Erangan dan desahan keluar begitu indah bagai alunan musik dari piano klasik. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Light, suara L selalu dapat membutakan akal sehatnya.

***

_Tok-tok-tok!_

_**Brak!!**_

"Whuaa!! L, tolong aku!! Mello! Mel…" Matt memutus kata-katanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak polos dan berhati suci seperti dirinya. Dua orang laki-laki yang saling tindih dengan tangan yang menjalar masuk ke bagian-bagian 'bahaya'. Baju tersingkap di mana-mana, celana sang pria yang ditindih melorot hingga pertengahan paha. Sungguh, kalau saja ia tidak dibekali pengalaman melihat tubuh polos Mello barusan, mungkin ia akan pingsan saat itu juga.

Light bengong menatap pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di pintu masuk ruang itu. Begitu juga L, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa semenjak tadi. Semua yang terjadi sudah ia pasrahkan pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Kalaupun ia harus mati sekarang ia rela. Sangat rela. Daripada ke-gep secara tidak hormat oleh pemuda 15 tahun yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu.

"Eh, Matt-kun," Light dengan sigap bangkit dari tubuh L dan membantu L membereskan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan. L dengan wajah kaget dan mata membulat karena syok bangun secara perlahan dan memasang posisi duduk kebanggaannya. Pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya hanya bisa menepuk jidat melihat resleting celana L yang terbuka seluruhnya. Ia memandangi pemuda yang barusan memergoki kegiatan bejatnya sambil senyum-senyum yang sangat tidak jelas apa maksudnya, padahal ia bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian sementara tangan kanannya dengan perlahan menarik resleting celana L ke atas. Ia menghela nafas lega saat misinya sudah terselesaikan.

"Ada apa lagi, Matt-kun?" tanya L datar. Wajah santainya hanya topeng, padahal dalam hati harga dirinya meronta-ronta.

"Kalian… a-apa yang kalian lakukan barusan?" tanya Matt balik. Beda dengan L, Matt sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keringat dingin yang muncul di pelipisnya. Tangannya yang gemetaran dan suaranya yang terbata sangat jelas di mata dan telinga dua pemuda yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi 'Mati aku' itu.

"Oh, tidak kok! Itu… ano, tadi L hampir terjatuh dari sofa, jadi aku membantunya. Tetapi malah aku ikutan terjatuh dan menindih tubuhnya. Hehehe…" jelas Light panjang lebar sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. L menghela nafas dan mendelik pasrah mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pribadi orang jenius.

"Itu… yang di lehermu, L. Kenapa banyak sekali merah-merah?" tanya Matt lagi. Kali ini dengan nada polos. Membuat Light ingin menjitak pemuda di depannya ini supaya tidak banyak bicara.

"Ini karena digigit nyamuk." Jawab L santai.

"O-oh…" kali ini Matt berusaha menutupi kekagetannya dengan berjalan santai ke arah sofa yang berhadapan dengan L dan duduk di sana. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan dua lelaki dewasa di depannya tadi. Dari posisi mereka yang mencurigakan pun ia bisa dengan mudah menebak kalau mereka sedang dalam tahap _foreplay_ dari kegiatan intim mereka.

"Ada apa lagi, Matt-kun?" ulang L.

"Aku… mau minta perlindunganmu, L. Tadi… tadi…"

"Tadi kenapa?" kali ini Light yang bertanya. Ia bingung mendapati wajah Matt yang tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"Itu… ta-tadi waktu aku tidur, aku mendengar suara berisik dari arah kamar mandi. Karena penasaran, aku buka saja. Ternyata… ternyata…"

"Afha hanfhu?" tanya L dengan mulut penuh _strawberry shortcake_. Matt mengernyit bingung.

Light mendelik, "Ada hantu?" translatenya.

"Eh? Bukan! Ano… ak-aku… aku… tapi aku berani sumpah aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku kira tidak ada orang di dalam! Sumpah!" kata Matt polos sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya di samping telinga.

Light dan L bertatapan, "Hah?" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Matt memejamkan mata dan menguatkan hatinya, "Ada Mello di dalam! Dan parahnya lagi, dia telanjang! Gyaaa!!" dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, "aku takut dia akan membunuhku karena hal itu..."

L menelan kuenya, "Hanya itu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya itu'?! Dia akan membunuhku! Apalagi ditambah masalah yang sebelumnya, dia pasti akan mencincang tubuhku dan membuangnya ke laut!" teriak Matt sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Uhm… Matt, aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan," ujar Light sambil tersenyum memaksa.

"Iya. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Matt-kun. Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula, kalian 'kan laki-laki, masa melihat tubuh sesama jenis saja takut?" kata L santai.

'Itu sih, karena kalian saja yang tidak normal!' teriak Matt dalam hati.

"Aku juga sudah biasa melihat tubuh telanjang L setiap malam," ucap Light dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

**BUGH!**

L menarik kakinya dari perut Light, "Jaga bicaramu, Light-kun. Ada anak-anak,"

"I… iya."

"**Maaattttt!!!!!!!!"**

"Aahh!!! Mati aku!" seru Matt keras.

"Hehe, si pirang galak datang. Hati-hati ya, Matt-kun," ujar L sembari menepuk kepala Matt pelan dan melanjutkan makannya.

…………….

-

-

-

**To Be Continued…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bused dah lama amat saya apdet ni fic…

Ya sudah, saya nungguin review deh. Sekarang fandom deathnote sepi ya? *Lha kok malah curhat*

Review XD


End file.
